Coop Halliwell
Coop is a cupid, which is also known as a Messenger of Love. Presumably born centuries ago, Coop was sent down by The Elders to help Phoebe find love and ultimately find him. The two married sometime in 2006 and together have three beautiful girls. Coop still continue to help his charges and from time to time helps his wife Phoebe and her sisters Piper and Paige with their demonic burdens. He is often responsible for protecting the rest of the family, which includes Leo and Henry, while his wife and her sisters go off to battle. Biography Coop is from a race of magical beings, associated with love, and tasked with helping people find it. In 2006, Coop was sent down by the Elders to help Phoebe repair her love life, as she had lost interest having given it up so many times for the greater good. To do so Coop gave her advice, and took her to the past to see her past loves - Drake dè Mon, Dex Lawson, Cole Turner, even her past life Pearl Russell's warlock seducer Anton - so that she could trust love again and see all of the happiness love brings. Although it was forbidden for Cupids (just like it was with Whitelighters), to date or marry their charges, little by little, they began to develop feelings for each other, but hid them to save themselves from the trauma Piper and Leo went through. Coop fell first, but continued setting Phoebe up with other men to make her happy until she told him it was him that she wanted. However, the Elders made an exception for Phoebe and Coop due to everything they put her through over the years- though this wasn't discovered until it was explained by future Wyatt. As he said to his aunt and uncle, "It wasn't, and it will never be, a forbidden love." This allowed Phoebe to freely accept her love for Coop, which enable her to rescue him, by just thinking about and bringing him to her through their shared connection: love. After Phoebe and her sisters won the battle against the Triad, Coop and Phoebe lovingly embraced and started their relationship. Marriage to Phoebe Wedding.]] After dating Phoebe for a few months, Coop decided to ask phoebe to marry him. She accepted and they were later married by an Angel of Destiny -- at the newly regained Magic School. Coop lives with his wife Phoebe and his daughter, Prudence Johnna Halliwell in a house. Coop and his wife share a very caring, honesty and supportive relationship. He is always there to support her, give her helpful advice and encouragement to overcome whatever obstacle she might face. After the Source attacked his wife and her sisters, Coop told Phoebe he wanted to stay and help her fight him. However, Phoebe told him that she needs to know that he's with the kids, because Leo and Henry don't possess any magic to protect them if her and her sisters fail to destroy The Source, Coop then reassures her that she will beat him. He also mentioned to Piper that he is aware of all the ups and downs that his wife had been through and the events surrounding her late sister's death. Visits to Cupid's Temple Coop usually go to the temple to gain information about he charges or just to relax. However, Coop took Phoebe to the temple to propose after they dated for a few months. It's most likely that it was the first time Phoebe ever visited the temple, because Coop mentioned that he was nervous and thought that taking Phoebe to the temple might help. Phoebe said that Cupid's Temple is her favorite view of Italian Coastline, she fell in love with it from the moment she entered. In 2008, Coop took his wife to celebrate their first wedding anniversary in Cupid's Temple. In the temple, they are served by a Messenger Cherub. While visiting, Coop tried to calm Phoebe's fears over Mika and Cal Greene's relationship. He even called in a favour to find out information about the two, to help Phoebe. He reassures her that he has faith in her and he will stand by her. Helping Phoebe find her Sisters During a battle with the first witch Neena, Piper was sent in Void. Coop returns to the Manor to help Phoebe and Paige find their lost sister. However, an ill-advised plan --that his wife was against was-- put in motion and Leo and Paige glamoured as demons and seek into the Upper Regions, which has been taken over by Neena and her demon army. Coop and Phoebe stayed behind in case anything went wrong. Upon seeing how worried and anxious his wife was, Coop tries to reassure her that the mission was a simple reconnaissance and everything should be okay. They then continue to work together to find Piper and a way to stop Neena. Soon Phoebe realizes that just as Coop would go to the ends of the earth for her, Neena would do anything to find her love; recognizing that they're searching for the wrong person, she alters their plan in order to try and find Neena's lover in an effort to find Piper. Phoebe starts chanting a spell to find her ancestor, which ends up causing a mess in the attic, seeing the mess it was making, Coop told her she had to stop. She then decided they needed a new plan, just as Paige orbs in unconscious and barely breathing. Phoebe tries but can't sense any emotions from her. She promises to figure out what to do to save her. Phoebe and Coop continue to work to bring the family back together. Phoebe called Sam to help try and wake up Paige with no success. Coop tells Phoebe that while Sam can't help Paige, him being there is still a good thing because now they have a way to contact all the other Whitelighters in hiding. However, a frustrated Phoebe confess to Coop that she can't do it on her own, but he assures her that she isn't alone, she has him Later Life in labor.]] Coop and his wife have two more daughters. Coop and his family have moved out of their house and back into Phoebe's condo. He lives with his wife and their three daughters. He still continued is work as a Cupid and he was last seen rushing Phoebe off to the hospital for the birth of their third daughter, while Billie tended to their two other daughters. Powers and Abilities Coop possess many natural magical powers. However, with his ring he also has a plethora of powers at his disposal. * Active Powers ** Beaming: ]] Coop's form of Teleportation, also known as Hearting due to how a small heart appears on his chest after he teleports. This power allows him to go anywhere in the world, the universe, parallel planes, and time loops instantaneously. He can also hover in the ether. ** Remote Beaming: It allows the user to merely wave their hand or think to send or call another person to a specific location instead of having to beam with them ** Immortality: 'Since Coop is an angelic being, he is an immortal; he will always exist and presumably never age. ** 'Sensing: With this power, Coop can sense the location of his charges, he can sense when two people are in love and can use it to teleport to the locale someone close to him is. ** Self Healing: The ability to magically heal and regenerate bodily tissue and organs damaged as a result of injury. ** Empathy: Being Empathic allows the user, Coop in this case, to feel all the emotions an individual is feeling; he can feel the feelings of love, fear, pain, anger, rage, sorrow, disdain, and so on that an individual has in their head and in their heart. * Ring's Powers **'Telekinesis:' The ability to move things with the power of one's mind alone. **'Chronokinesis': The ability to move time in any direction, move yourself through time, and even control time itself. Coop demonstrated that with his ring he possessed Chronokinesis, freezing time when needed and using it to travel through time to find love. **'Telepathic Suggestion:' This allows Coop to project as an inner voice to his charges set them on the path to love; with this he can make a person realize their true feelings for a person. Similar to an astral projection but invisible to his charges he can follow them around implanting feelings of love in their mind. **'Temporal Stasis:' The ability to slow down the molecules of an object to the point where they stop moving completely, therefore freezing the object. **'Mind Transference:' The ability to completely transfer another person into someone else's head/mind, even across vast distance, with just the wave of a hand. **'Holograms': The ability to project light and energy based images of all shapes and sizes for a variety of effects and reasons. In addition when trying to open Phoebe's heart to love, with his ring Coop was able to see how blocked Phoebe's heart really was. The name of this ability is unknown or it could possiby be a form of Projection. It should be noted that his ring probably has the same powers as the previous Cupids. Notes *Coop is the second Cupid that Phoebe shows an attraction towards. After getting to know the first Cupid the sisters met in 1999, Phoebe showed an attraction for him when she and he discussed love when making a potion. *In 2000, Phoebe traveled back in time with her sisters to save a very powerful good witch baby from an evil witch. It was Halloween that day when she was told that an apple peel in water will take the form of the letter of her true love's name. It was a "C," which at that time was considered to be Cole. This prediction does come to pass though, as Coop is revealed to be her true love. *It's possible that the Cupid Ring has a limited form of Projection. Which Coop used to Mind Transfer Paige and Henry. Wyatt and a Soothsayer used a similar form of Projection on Piper and Leo. Wyatt to switch their powers and the Soothsayer to switch their bodies. Coop could have also used Projection to see and unblock Phoebe's heart. Gallery Charmed Comic 1 Coop.jpg PhoebeCoopBabyPrue.jpg Charmed-Comics2.jpg Charmed 04 pg14 by marcioabreu7-d34x0fs.jpg Charmed 04 pg 07 by marcioabreu7-d34x0k6.jpg Charmed 04 pg 08 by marcioabreu7-d34x0j5.jpg Coop Phoebe Paige BOS1.jpg Coop_Phoebe_Daughter_Comics.jpg CoopinMoralityBitesBack.jpg|Coop in Morality Bites Back Coop09.png Category:Magical beings Category:Characters Category:Comic Characters